Murmullos en la costa umbría
by Anja D
Summary: Rollo/Gisla." Un oso se casará con una princesa…. Y tu estarás presente en la ceremonia"
1. Chapter 1

Un nuevo fic, una nueva aventura. Esta vez sobre Rollo y Gisla. Un verdadero choque de personalidades con formas muy diferentes de percibir el mundo. Veremos hacia donde nos va llevando la historia, acompañadme.

Aquí comienza. Disfrutad

* * *

 _"Oh Rollo. Si realmente supieras lo que los dioses te deparan, bajarías a la playa y bailarías desnudo de alegría" le dijo el vidente al hermano de Ragnar._

" _Un oso se casará con una princesa…. Y tu estarás presente en la ceremonia"_

 _..._

Gisla se levantó de la silla forrada en cuero y acercándose al ventanal observó desde lo alto la ciudad.

Siendo como era día de mercado apenas había puestos con mercancía y mucho menos compradores.

Donde antes todo era bullicio y vendedores anunciando a viva voz nueces, granadas, especias y sedas ahora apenas se malvendía pan duro, vino aguado y coles.

Bajo la silueta que dibujaba a lo lejos la basílica de Saint- Denis pequeñas columnas de humo se alzaban fundiéndose con el cielo plomizo de París. En cada uno de esas casitas de las que provenían, familias subsistían acurrucadas al calor del hogar, intentando sobrevivir a ese invierno, ese duro y cruel invierno que les había caído encima.

Copos de aguanieve azotaban la cristalera dejando un surco de agua que le impedía la completa visión de la estampa. ¿Qué castigo les había enviado Dios? Hambruna y frío. Esa mala gente había asolado y saqueado sus pueblos y aldeas. Quemado sus campos de cultivo dejando la tierra yerma, sin vida. Y pese a todo lo peor no había sido el desaliento físico tras la batalla, sino la sensación de desprotección de los campesinos, viéndose sin una muralla lo suficientemente fuerte tras la que refugiarse y no verse expuestos.

Con ese decaimiento moral que pesaba más que una losa, el invierno más duro de los últimos años acabaría matándolos de hambre. Y sin embargo - Gisla dio un respingo- qué ironia, el invierno es lo único que nos mantiene a salvo de otra invasión de esos salvajes.

\- Las torres defensivas estarán situadas a cinco millas de distancia de Rouen en ambas orillas del Sena. Será preciso fortificar Beauvais y Meaux. Chartres debe ser amurallada de inmediato…- dictaba al escribiente el Conde Odón desde uno de los extremos de la gran mesa de roble.

Roland, su querido Roland, siempre tan discreto, asentía. Al percibir que su atención estaba fijada en él, levantó la mirada de entre los pergaminos desperdigados dedicándole una sonrisa forzada. Parecía resignado. Ambos sabían que en el fondo, amurallar significaba apuntalar con madera y que ni de lejos se podrían construir todas las fortificaciones estipuladas.

El otro, el salvaje, con el cabello recogido y ataviado en pieles, indicaba con aspavientos enérgicos sobre el mapa los lugares donde debían edificarse las torres defensivas. La princesa lo estudió durante unos instantes…Si, muy bien- pensó tensando los labios con acritud para no interrumpir al conde que seguía recitando las medidas de protección aprobadas por el consejo- pero hemos tenido que entregar siete mil libras de plata a tu pueblo y no tenemos con qué costearlas.

Ese fue tu Danegeld, el tributo que tuvimos que pagar a cambio de nuestra libertad- Gisla se palpó la cicatriz del cuello. Y yo soy parte de ese Danegeld, ¿no, Rollo Ganger?...¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?


	2. Chapter 2

Hija del Rey, sentada en la alta torre,

el verano brilla sobre el escudo de muchos.

Las noticias de la marea hablan de muerte,

mientras en la costa y el campo los altivos cisnes cantaban.

En la tierra de los Francos él se encontró con sus lanzas,

y la planicie entera con sangre fue sembrada.

Alta creció la fría luna cubriendo el sol,

cuando los cuernos sonaron sobre la batalla ganada.

 _...-The Raven and the King's Daughter, William Morris-_

* * *

\- _Hermano- se arrodilló frente al trono que éste ocupaba en lo alto de la tarima._

 _Miró a su alrededor, la sala comunal permanecía vacía. Los portones de entrada estaban abiertos y a través de ellos la ventisca irrumpía de forma violenta tiñéndolo todo de blanco. Apenas dos velones con llamas tintineantes iluminaban la estancia. Las mesas dispuestas entorno al trono aún tenían restos de comida; cuernos y platos estaban desperdigados por éstas y por el suelo de tierra._

 _Se había celebrado un festín y llegaba tarde._

 _Volvió a mirar a su hermano. Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, más allá de las puertas y de la ventisca._

 _Era algo habitual en él. Ragnar el soñador, el visionario le llamaban. Eso le fascinaba, ¿en qué estaría pensando ahora? ¿En un nuevo territorio para su pueblo, quizás?_

 _\- Hermano…- volvió a repetir.- Llego tarde…- prosiguió. Pero no obtuvo respuesta._

 _Alzó de nuevo la cabeza en dirección a él y un pinchazo le atravesó el corazón: Ragnar no le escuchaba._

 _Incorporándose pasó la palma de la mano por enfrente de sus ojos de escarcha. No parpadeó siquiera, hipnotizado como estaba por la visión de la ventisca más allá de la noche._

 _Rollo profirió un grito de rabia al percatarse de la indiferencia de su hermano. - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho?-bramó._

 _Sintió pasos. En un lateral de la sala tras una viga de madera aparecieron Lagertha y Bjorn entre sombras. Se dio media vuelta para ir hacia ellos pero se paró en seco, congelado. Lo miraban. Y sus ojos estaban cargados de reproche y odio._

 _\- Vosotros no, ellos no…Perdonadme…Sólo quería…Soy un estúpido…- articulaba de forma desconsolada desplomándose en el suelo sin poder reprimir las lágrimas._

 _Unos dedos fríos le rodearon el cuello, apretando tan fuertemente que le faltaba el aliento._

\- _¡Niding!-y las uñas le atravesaron la piel- ¡Niding! jiji_

 _Se deshizo como pudo de la alimaña y la lanzó contra un banco. Era Floki –¡Niding!- repetía sin cesar saltando de un lado a otro- Jijiji- Una risita diabólica lo acompañaba._

 _Sin aliento y con el cuello desgarrado miró a Lagertha desesperado. Ésta lo miraba con más odio si cabe. Después unos instantes de tormento como apiadándose de él le indicó la salida de la sala con una inclinación de cabeza._

 _Y tras volver a mirar a su hermano por última vez aún con la mirada absorta por la ventisca, perdido en sus ensoñaciones, comprendió._

 _No había sitio para él allí. Debía irse._

 _Encaminó sus pasos hacia el exterior, hacia el olvido, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad y el frío._

 _Nidiiing...podía escuchar a lo lejos._

Rollo se despertó sobresaltado. El corazón le galopaba en el pecho. Poco a poco fue tomando conciencia de donde estaba.

Se incorporó del lecho y se quitó la camisa empapada en sudor. Tenía la boca seca así que tomó la copa que había dejado en una esquina de la mesa. Mientras el vino le bajaba por la garganta fue recomponiéndose.

\- Pero existo y eso no es nada. Tengo un presente y un futuro.

En otro tiempo si alguien lo hubiese llamado niding, un nada, hubiera sido una gran ofensa, la peor sin duda.

Para un vikingo significaba la perdida del honor por abandonar a tu señor y camaradas. La mayoría de hombres le tenían más miedo a vivir como un niding que a la propia muerte.

No le tenía miedo a la muerte, sabía que no le esperaba el Valhalla ni la mierda de Cielo de los cristianos. Si era verdad que su hora había sido determinada en el mismo momento de su nacimiento, cuando le llegase él se pudriría en la tierra y sería pasto de los gusanos.

Entretanto, viviría. Y no como hijo segundón, anclado continuamente a su hermano, sin tierras heredadas y eclipsado por su fama. Sino como él mismo, aunque eso supusiera romper con su pasado y luchar contra él.

Contra su pueblo…Contra Lagertha y Bjorn- dio un suspiro- ¿Qué había hecho?¿ En qué clase de monstruo se había convertido?

Cogió el hacha que estaba apoyada contra la piedra de la pared y salió del cuarto. Tras subir varios pisos por escaleras resbaladizas y angostas avanzó dando zancadas por los pasillos. El palacio estaba totalmente sumido en la oscuridad a esas horas de la noche, solo se escuchaba el rugir del viento azotando los ventanales.

Ahora era Duque de Normandía. Se había casado con la princesa al fin. Mataría a todo aquel que se le pusiera en su camino e intentara arrebatarle lo que tenía. Y todo lo que tenía era esa princesa.

Aunque lo odiara. Como lo odiaban todos en esa maldita ciudad. Estaba harto de que lo evitara. Sabía que le causaba repugnancia, no había querido acercarse a él desde su boda y de eso hacía ya dos meses- pensó con rencor- Pero era su mujer y él su marido. Iba a romper la puerta con el hacha y tomarla a la fuerza, daría a luz a su hijo.

Se paró enfrente al cuarto de Gisla. A su mente vino el recuerdo de Lagertha. Ella también lo había rechazado. Ni incluso después de haber sido abandonada por Ragnar le había dado la más mínima oportunidad, sin embargo le hubiera dado todo lo que hubiese pedido, la habría amado más que a nadie…

Abatido, dejó el hacha en el suelo. Intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada. La mamporreó en un acto de desesperación.

Había intentado dejarla libre, no presionarla, tratarla bien con la esperanza de que algún día quizás se abriría a él.

\- ¡Gisla!- la llamó. Esperó, pero no había ni el más mínimo ruido al otro lado.

Lo peor no era el cerrojo que ella había corrido en aquella puerta, sino los veinte candados que tenía en su corazón. Esa frialdad e indiferencia hacia él le cortaban por dentro.

¿Cómo podría acceder a ella?

Porque solo con pensar en Gisla estaba perdido, completamente perdido.

* * *

Thanks for reading! / Gracias por leer :)


End file.
